Being Tomboyish isn't bad, Just different
by peekaboo789
Summary: *Chapter 12 up* Cadence Jody was bored out of her mind on the first day of school and decided to dress as a boy to see what happens. Now the whole schools fooled except for her new neighbor Yugi. Can he protect her secret. OCxYugi
1. Chapter 1

Cadence Jody sat quietly outside her front door like she did every day since her mother had left for America where she was ori

Cadence Jody sat quietly outside her front door like she did every day since her mother had left for America where she was originally born. The soft driving from an occasional car was very peaceful in her mind. She sat calmly against her door, looking over the city. It was a cool and crisp morning in Domino City, leaving Cadence to think clearly for once. The moisture in her breath made a small cloud each time she exhaled between each thought.

She sighed, fixing her black baseball cap happily waiting for the bus to come to take her to Domino High. Her new pink and blue high-school uniform seemed odd to her considering she never wore a skirt and allays thought of them as annoying and untrusting.

"Cadence, are you still out there? You're going to get sick on the first day of school." Her father's booming voice was heard from the kitchen of her house.

"'Kay. Dad, I'm going to get a head start." She called back, slipping her feet in her new school loafers. She frowned at the sight of the pink shirt, sticking her tongue out childishly at the uniform. "I should have asked for the guys uniform..."

"Alright, but remember to be back at 5:00 tonight." She walked inside her house. Her father sat in his suit sipping coffee and eating breakfast. Her father was a businessman that worked for Kaiba Corp. He never really had time for her, but she enjoyred her alone time none the less. Cadence snatched her brief case from the dinning room table, stuffing in some forgotten papers. Having a brief case was odd for her, considering that in America no one used brief cases, only back packs.

"Waah, my paper's won't fit." She cried angrily, thrusting the folders further into it. Father rolled his eyes impatiently, taking another sip from his coffee cup.

"Thats why you need to be more organized. And I think your outfit is cute don't you."

"No..."

"Why?"

"Its cold out side..."

"So?"

"My ass is freezing..." She stated coldly, rubbing her bottom roughly. Her father chuckled trying not to spit up coffee. Cadence had always been the odd ball of the family; She never got along with the girls her age and always wanted to hang out with the boys. Her father wondered if she would ever get married. The honking of the bus bond for Domino high echoed heavily through her house. "Dammit! I'm late! See ya later Pops!"

"Alright be safe."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Steam fogged up the window of the bus that Cadence was sitting in that brisk morning as she headed to her first day n High school, being one of the only people with a seat she felt quite special. She yawned, lifting her hand to cover her mouth when she noticed that some girls around her age were also wearing the same hideously pink uniform as herself.

They sat next to each other, as usual girl's do, applying lip sick and make up to each other for the first day of school so that the boy's would notice them.

Cadence groaned silently at the over bearing girls, turning her head back to the window. It wasn't that she didn't like the girls, it was just the thought of putting on irritating makeup that was making her grown. She didn't like the feeling of looking like someone she wasn't.

"So did you hear that our school is getting a new student."

"Yeah! I here its a guy! I hope he's cute!"

"Totally!"

"I wonder what their looks of disappointment will be like when they see me. Maybe I should just dress like a guy. After all I do act like one. Yes, that will be a fun plan." She snickered; this would be a great time to practice her acting skills. The bus came to a slow halt in front of the school; Cadence quickly got off and headed for the girls bathroom to change before people saw her. She looked both ways to make sure no one was coming, and then walked inside with a smirk on her face.

Cadence had packed a bag with a change of cloths for after school when she would play basketball outside later on. She tugged hard on the baggy black shirt and jeans, pulling them out and smiling happily. She was an A-cup so it would be easy to conceal her close to blooming breasts, although she did wish they were a bit bigger, like all girls. She quickly changed into her normal out fit in one of the stalls.

"That aught to do it…"

She heard the door open and two girls walked in chattering away, one brunette and one blonde, both wearing that uniform.

"Did you see the new guy yet? I hear he's cute!"

"What he is a she...Then what will we do?"

"Oh c'mon Jess. An American coming to a Japanese school has to be a guy. It would seem weird to send a girl. And besides, I saw him help bring furniture in to his house when he moved in."

_' Ah, no wonder I felt like I was being stalked...weirdo.'_ Cadence thought, pressing her ear against the stall door, trying to balance on the toilet seat so that her feet could not be seen. She peeked through the crack in the door; it was two Japanese girls. They both wore the tiny mini skirt and pink jacket Cadence originally had to ware, but she changed. They had been talking for five minutes now, and her legs were getting tired and were shaking slightly. It was only a matter of time before they would give out.

"Dammit...go already--AAH!" Cadence's foot slipped on the toilet seat, causing her to sit in the gross and germ water. As she fell, her foot rammed against the door that had a very loose lock and made it slam open. The two girl's stop and stared at her with a very questionable look.

'Great…my cover's blown. So much for my plan.' Cadence sighed, sitting up from the water and getting ready to explain her current situation, it wasn't like people were going to actually believe her.

"Wow! He's so cute!"

"Wha-?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oi! He's so cute! I hope he talks to me!"

"No way, he has to talk to me first just to make sure he's a good person."

"Nuh uh you just want him to your self!"

Cadence sat laid back in her chair to the desk, trying to play the bad boy. It was getting pretty exciting for her first day of school. She had dressed like a guy in America, but every on knew that she were a girl, and considered very tomboyish. Here in this school they were very much more gullible, and didn't see through her little charade.

The girls Cadence had met earlier on accident introduced them selves as Tea and Jess. Tea was the brunet and Jess the blonde, both very girly and obnoxious. She didn't care that Jess had been blushing around her and Tea was obviously trying to flirt with Cadence as well, but she decided to play along.

"So, what's your name new guy?" Tea asked flirtatiously, flapping her eyelashes sickeningly. Jess was blushing madly now when Cadence glanced over in her direction for a split second.

"Cadence Jody." She answered bluntly, looking over on the chalkboard and trying to read the characters written on it.

_' If things get weird I'll leave.'_ She thought her self, trying to ignore the faints and fawns of the other schoolgirls. Some of the guys in the classroom where glaring at her evilly, looking over their shoulders and such, but one boy just sat in the corner looking out the window silently. Thinking to himself. He had tri-color hair that was red, black and yellow. Cadence found her self-staring as the words from the girls' mouths turned to dribble.

"Cadence-kun? Are you alright?" Tea's loud voice startled her, making her jump in her seat. The boy she was staring at looked over in Cadence's direction, she turned your head quickly to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just zoned out."

"Aw! Cute and with a sense of humor!" The girls squealed and hugged Cadence around the shoulders, making her jump slightly at the puncturing if her personal space bubble. Startled, she pushed them of slightly and stood to her feet. The girl's stared at her slightly, not sure what was wrong.

"Uh…Class is going to start. Shouldn't we get to our seats?" Cadence stuttered, sitting back down in her seat stiffly. Class was going to start soon and some of the students were walking in from the hall.

"Hey, is the new kid here!" A loud blonde with brown eyes yelled out in the classroom, startling the girls, along with Cadence.

"Shut up Joey! You scared Cadence-kun!" Jess shouted angrily, trying to hide her blush. The blonde picked at his ear uncaring, looking down at the new girl with an odd expression. He pulled up a chair backward, leaning on the back of it. He stared into her hazel eyes for a couple seconds, then a large smile spread across his face.

"Nice to meet cha! Im Joey Wheeler and welcome to Japan new kid. Your names Cadence right?" He asked in his odd New Yorker accent, this confused the girl because she was in Japan and not in the states. She nodded, smiling sweetly. The girls blushed oddly along with Joey. He was cute in Cadence's eyes, but seemed more of a friend. Tea shoved Joey's Seat over, knocking him on the ground.

"Go away, your probably cramping Cadences style!" Jess screamed, sitting on the desk in front of the girl now regretting what she had done. She twitched as she tried to act cutesy in front of her. "If you ever need anything, Cadence-Kun, dont be afraid to ask."

Cadence felt the throw up from her stomach enter her mouth when Jess winked at her. Joey rubbed his head angrily, sitting up on the floor.

"Hah, It seems the puppy is on the floor where he belongs."

Cadence recognized that voice from the voice-mails her father gets from work. It was Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corp. and the employer of her father. She had met only once, but she figured he had no clue that she was, not like he ever cared. The tri- haired boy stood from his desk, helping Joey keep his balance. The girl set her chair up right, staring into the cold blue eyes of the infamous Seto Kaiba. He stared back for a split second, then went back to sit in his seat.

"Joey, are you okay?" The odd haired color boy asked quietly, trying not to make eye contact with Cadence.

"Yeah, Yugi, Im fine." Joey's nostrils flared angrily at Kaiba, who was reading an American novel which Cadence recognized as part if the Twilight series. Cadence held in her slight laugh, and looked away. He was not one who would suspect read about vampires. The newly named Yugi nodded happily, sitting back in his seat and looking back out the window.

"Joey, Yugi? Are you in here?" A brown haired bow with a spike in his hair barged through the door panting.

"Hey Tristan, I though we lost you?" Joey said in a smart-ass tone. Cadence giggled, covering her mouth quickly as the lighter began to bubble to the surface. The classes' eyes were locked on her, watching intently. She coughed, trying to make it look like she needed water. Kaiba's eyes flared in her direction. He knew some thing was up.

_'Where Have I seen him before?'_

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Class had started and Cadence sat bored in her stiff seat while her boring teacher blabbed away and caused most of the class t

Class had started and Cadence sat bored in her stiff seat while her boring teacher blabbed away and caused most of the class to go into a small state of a coma. Joey had instead on sitting next to her to 'make sure Kaiba's bastard germs don't spread to the new guy.' She had gotten to know Joey a bit more since he wouldn't stop taking, but his friend Yugi really caught her attention. He seemed so lonely just sitting there, not doing anything or talking to anyone.

_'Alright, when lunch starts I'm going to talk to him.'_ She thought as she glanced back over at him, ignoring the fact that most of the girl's were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. Kaiba, though, kept glancing in her direction and glaring.

"Psst! Cade! Can I call you Cade?" Joey whispered over the girl who was too preoccupied with her plan to open up the shy Yugi boy.

"Huh? Well, I prefer Cadence…" She whispered back, glancing over to the teacher to see if he was listening. Joey paid no attention to what she had said and continued anyway.

"Well, anyway, Tristan, Yugi, and I wanted to know if you would eat with us today." The teacher glared in Joey's direction this time, but then going back to scratching on the board. She had barely said two words to him and all ready he wanted Cadence to eat lunch with him. It was kind of weird that he was sort of, _flirting_ with her. Maybe he sensed Cadence was a girl subconsciously and didn't know, but she nodded happily taking his offer. After all, who wanted to be alone at lunch? Joey motioned thumbs up to his friends with glee. Tristan made an 'awesome' motion and Yugi just smiled weakly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have a new student, Cadence Jody. Can you please introduce your self?" The teacher looked at the clip bored with a picture of teenaged green haired girl wearing the new school uniform, and when she came up he seemed shock to find a boy in her place. She put your arm around the teacher.

"I know what you're thinking...Yes I am a girl, but for now I'm acting like a guy got it?" She whispered winking at him. The student couldn't here so they suspected she said some thing fresh to him. Cadence let go of the teacher standing tall and smiling wildly. Tea and Jess swooned over her, and the guys glared. Joey was chuckling and so was Tristan. Kaiba glared intently.

"Well, a-alright then, _Mr._ Jody, please introduce your self to the class." The teacher fixed his glasses and sat in his desk looking up at the young woman in deep confusion. "Okay, I'm Cadence Jody! I'm fifteen years old and from America. My hobbies are drawing, computer activities, martial arts, and games of any kinds." She stated proudly while pointing at her self with her thumb. Most of the girls swooned at the sound of her voice, considering how she never really talked until now, and some of the guys even blushed. Her plan had so far been going well and she was defiantly happy. Kaiba sneered placing his novel down, looking up at the green haired girl with little or no interest at all.

_'I knew I saw him, I mean, __**her**__ before. Caleb Jody's daughter...'_ Kaiba thought to him self, while staring at Cadence's grinning face. Joey stood up in his seat clapping happily. Tristan joined in howling. She laughed at their actions. Yugi put his hands to his face in embarrassment. She walked back to her seat, next to Joey and Tea with a happy look on her face. Cadence finally felt that she would well, fit it this school.

Jess looked back blushing at the green haired, and Yugi seemed to be looking her more now. "Just wait...I'm going to talk to him..."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So...What is this...stuff?"

Tea placed a piece of sushi with some sort of round orange things in it on Cadence's tray. She giggled at her _American_ remark as she put it. Cadences shrugged, placing the surprisingly good sushi in her mouth, hey, why not try something new?

"Its fish egg sushi."

"Hrp! 'Scuse me wile I toss up the lunch monkey..." Cadence said as she raced into the guys' bathroom as fast as her feet could take her, which was pretty fast considering she knocked over half the class with just wind alone. She was about to open the door when she noticed Kaiba standing by the doorway.

"Don't you need to go in the other room...Cadence? You are a _girl_ right."

"Oh, so you remember me eh? I would have though over five years ago you would have forgotten by now." Cadence pushed the guys door open, walking inside proudly. Kaiba followed her, leaning against the bathroom wall. She didn't have to throw up anymore, so she just washed her hands.

_'Ugh, I wonder if the eggs will hatch in my stomach...dammit.'_ "Eww..." The girl shuddered, catching Kaiba's attention. He sighed dully, pushing open the guys bathroom door and left. The sound of a toilet flushing startled her greatly and caused her to yip. She turned in a flash face to face with Yugi.

"Oh, sorry..." She muttered shyly, trying not to make much eye contact until her heart stop leaping to her throat. He walked up to the sink next to her and washed his hands. Cadence was racking her brain to think of something, anything, to break the odd silence between her and the boy.

"So..."

"Do you know Kaiba?" Yugi asked in his childish voice, making Cadence jump yet again.

'_Dammit! I'm going to have a frickin heart attack_.' Cadence thought, looking over at him quickly; turning off the water that was still running when she washed her hands.

"Sort of, my dad works for him. I only met Kaiba once five years ago. I was nine and he was twelve." She stated, now sort of happy that she was talking to Yugi for the first time the whole day. Her good person vibes were running off the charts. He smiled sweetly at her, drying his hands with a paper towel from the wall.

"If your fifteen what are you doing in high school?" He asked, holding the door out for her. She put her finger to her lip childishly.

"Well, in America I'm the perfect age to be in my first year of high school. The school system is different here, I guess." Cadence winked at him, making him blush embarrassed or weirded out. She immediately stopped and represses her natural female urges to flirt with guys for the sake of her plan.

Tea and Jess motioned the new girl to sit by them at the table in the classroom. Joey and Tristan also motioned her to sit with them, but then must have started a fight with Joey because they began to swap punches at each other. Kaiba was sitting by him self reading and eating his lunch quietly. Trying not to get caught in a feud between the sexes, she walked over next to Kaiba, taking out her lunch box. He stared at her oddly and smirked as the other's continued to fight.

"Hey Kaiba. I think this would be a perfect time to catch up on old times eh?" The girl said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. He set down his book, sighing and took another bite out of his specially made fifty dollar looking lunch. "Like when did you get in power of Kaiba corp.? Where is your Dad?"

"He's missing."

"Bummer."

"No actually I'm glad that I don't have to see his ugly face anymore."

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side, placing her sandwich down. He looked annoyed with her and sighed. She stuck her tongue out angrily at him, looking over at Yugi, Tristan and Joey who had apparently stopped fighting. She stood from her seat, pushing it in.

"I'm going to sit with some people who appreciate me mister grumpy pants." He stared at her oddly, shaking his head and going back to reading his book. She stopped real fast and yelled, "Edward's a vampire!" Then ran off leaving Kaiba totally mortified at the spoiler to his book. Happy, she walked over to Yugi, sitting next to him and smiling.

"Hey Cade! We were just talking about Yugi's grandpa's game shop not to far from here." Joey took another big bite of his sandwich. Yugi looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, I know that game shop, I live like right next door! Sweet! Yugi me and you are neighbors!" Cadence clapped her hands excitedly, hopping up and down. Yugi half smiled, taking a bite out of his food. She patted him on the back.

"We can walk home together today!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Briiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg**

"Alright, class is dismissed!"

Class was finally over, and Cadence was grateful for that too. She couldn't stand having any more girls fawn over her. She actually wanted to be a girl when she got home. She grabbed her brief case that was sitting by her desk, and shoved her pieces f paper along with books into the bag. Yugi was packing up his American looking backpack, filling it with board games and such. She wondered why she had a brief case when she could have had a normal backpack.

"I'm going to switch this thing out…" She mumbled, walking over to Yugi with a slightly smug look on her face, tapping on his desk to catch his attention. "Ready to go home walking buddy?" She smiled childishly at him, throwing her brief case over her shoulder boyishly. He nodded silently putting on his backpack. "Oh, Joey and Tristan left already...darn I wanted to say good bye." She mumbled sadly, looking around the hallway.

"Don't worry about those two. They can't stand being cooped up in a seat for a couple of hours." Yugi said lightly. He was very timid around her for some reason, even when she was nice to him he still seemed to back away or something. The two walked out of the school and headed down the road to their houses. It was silent between Cadence and Yugi, making her a little uncomfortable.

"Yugi...you're so quiet. Why?" She asked bluntly not even thinking about what he was feeling. He smiled weakly, fixing his backpack.

"I-I am? I-I guess I just...I'm not used to being around tough guys other than Joey and Tristan," He said trailing off slightly. She nodded. Cadence knew exactly why he was timid; it all comes from experience of being around these kinds of people.

"You were bullied before, weren't you?" She asked once again not thinking of what he was feeling; she had a habit of poking into people's business. He nodded franticly, his face twisted with embarrassment and shame. Cadence understood now why he didn't really talk to her during school.

"By who?"

"Joey and Tristan..."

"Really?! But, your friends with them!" He nodded, kicking a stone from the sidewalk. She sighed in disbelief, and stopped at the game shop with him.

"Yeah, things changed and we became friends." He pushed the door open, making a small jingle.

"Hey Yugi? Can I come in a look around?" She asked, looking through the window at the hand held fighter games. He nodded, holding the door open for her to walk through. She smiles and ran inside happily, once again almost knocking over Yugi with just wind. Each of the shelves was filled with games and cards from the game _'Duel monsters'_. She looked around in awe.

"I can see you like it Cade." Yugi said, tying out the nickname Joey had made for the new girl. She shuddered slightly and resists the urge to scold.

"You can all me Cadence. I prefer that over Cade." She said nicely, forcing a smile and looking through the glass counter at the duel monster cards. It was a fairly small shop but defiantly up to date. There was a stairway up to the house part of the game shop, where Yugi must have lived. Yugi watched her explore the whole store.

"Yugi! You're home!" An old man with the same style hair as Yugi and about the same height walked through the back to the counter. He stared at the girl for a split second then smiled happily. Cadence rubbed the back of her head nervously as the old man observed her.

"Hi Grandpa. This is my friend Cadence. He came from America." Yugi stated, a bit happier now. Cadence nodded; picking up the hand held fighting game she noticed in the window. Yugi's Grandpa's smile grew larger with happiness. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but shook it off just to be nice.

"Well, now. Nice to meet you. Are you into games like Yugi?" He asked taking out a packet of duel cards. Cadence nodded, walking over to the counter. "Good, here is a free sample." He handed her the packet of cards. She smiled happily, placing her over stuffed brief case on the counter to open the packet. Inside where some odd-looking dark and fiend cards. One of them caught the girl's eye. It was _'Black Cat Mistress'_. She wore a top hat, mask, and Lolita style dress.

"Cool!" Cadence exclaimed, glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall. Her eyes grew large. Yugi and Grandpa looked at her nervously. "Oh man! I have to go!" She raced out the door-waving goodbye to her new friends. Yugi, stunned and confused waved goodbye as well.

"Oh no Yugi he left his brief case."

"I'll return it."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorrt this was so late XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yugioh characters. I just own the characters that no body would recognize from the series.**

It was five 'o clock. Exactly the time Cadence had promised her father she would be home after school that night. She panted heavily as she raced to her house just in time, panting even more and gripping her shaking knees while staring at the wooden door. She took a nice long deep breath as she glanced over at her father's car that was parked in the driveway, telling her that he was home and probably already watching TV.

Cadence fixed her black baseball cap and walked inside, almost forgetting to wipe her feet on the welcome mat. Her father was sitting in the living room watching TV and drinking a beer in his recliner that if one sat in could feel the dent he made from sitting there too long. Typical father. He looked up at Cadence's smiling face when she closed the door behind her. She flung her sneakers across the floor and ran up to her dad and gave him a giant hug and kiss.

"Hey Cadence guess what? I got a raise today. Kaiba just called in and gave me a raise for no odd reason." He sang happily, taking a giant gulp of his beer. Cadence blinked in surprise as she let go of her father and began to walk up to the stairs that lead to her room. He took another sip of his beer, and turned the TV up.

"Good for you Dad, he must be recognizing your hard work." She said, slightly curious at why Kaiba had given him a raise. Maybe the events from today caused this? He nodded in agreement and smashed his beer can. She rolled her eyes and walked up the steps to her room aka the sanctuary of her teenaged fits. It was messy and unruly, but that's how she liked it.

"That's odd, I keep feeling like I forgot some thing..." She mumbled under her breath as she took off her black shirt, leaving her with your bra on and pants. It was nice to be able to be a girl again, considering that she had enough being a guy for one day.

Cadence slumped down in her computer chair by her junk covered desk, putting on her bulky headphones and listing to music. She propped her head up with her arms, relaxing and zoning out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Grandpa, I'm going to Cadences house to drop off his bag." Yugi waved good-bye to his Grandpa and headed his way down to Cadence's house. He shrugged not sure weather or not he wanted to be friends with Cadence, considering he was also a friend with that jerk Kaiba, but Joey and Tristan seemed to adore him in some odd way. He was also taking Tea away from Yugi, which he didn't like at all.

_"Yugi, what wrong you seemed bummed out?"_ The familiar deep voice of Yami, his ancient Egyptian spirit, seemed very worried for Yugi.

"Its nothing...We just have a new guy in class and I'm not sure what to make of him." Yugi sighed, gripping the brief case in his hand. Yami floated next to him, sighing with him.

_"Well, I can always take over if he causes trouble."_

"Thanks Yami...but I think I can handle this my self." Yugi stopped at Cadences address that was written on the brief case. He heard the TV on so he decided to ring the doorbell. A large man wearing a suit answered the door; he had a big green beard and mustache. Yugi swallowed hard and tried not to move. If you don't move, they can't see you…

"Yes…and who are you kid?" The man bellowed, scaring Yugi a bit. Yugi stood tall, taking in a deep breath. So much for the invisible tactic. The man cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the doorway.

"C-Cadence left...the brief case at my Grandpa's shop." Yugi held the brief case up, the man smiled wildly. It was like his expression changed like he had Bipolar disorder.

"Well now, why didn't you just say so? Cadences room is up stairs." The man moved a side letting Yugi in the house. "I'm Cadence's father, if you need anything just ask me." The man sat back down in his chair and took another sip of his beer.

_'C-creepy..._'Yugi thought walking up the creaky stairs to Cadence's room. He made it to the poster-covered door and knocked loudly. No reply. _'He must not be able to hear me. Ill just walk in. maybe he's in the bathroom. '_ Yugi walked inside Cadence's room, shocked. There sat Cadence all right, but he, I mean, she was wearing noting but a bra and black jeans. Yugi felt his face grew hot with embarrassment when she noticed he was standing in the middle of her room, blushing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blushing now, her jaw hung loosely off its hinges while she looked at Yugi, who was blushing just as bad as she was. Cadence took off her headphones, setting them on the computer desk slowly as she tried to feel for her black t-shirt and avoid falling off the chair. She and Yugi didn't break eye contact as her hand finally found the black shirt and put it on over your bra and such, trying not to freak out in embarrassment. He pointed immediately at her once he came over shock.

"Y-Your a GIRL!" Yugi screamed loudly, falling back onto the floor wide eyed and deeply confused. Cadence rolled her eyes, sitting back into her computer chair as she secretly tried not to scream from panic. He was breathing heavily now, scared half to death maybe, she presumed.

"So?"

"B-b-b-but, today in school you claimed you were a guy!"

"Acting is fun isn't it?"

"B-but I could have sworn you were--"

"A guy? Yeah, its a hidden talent I have since I live with my dad and grew up with two older brothers." Her older brothers were in American colleges with her mother, who was working there for a business trip. So, Cadence pretty much lacked a strong female role model to keep her in a girly state. Some days she could go for a couple of hours being a girly girl, but right when she'd step in her house with her dad she would become a tomboy and the whole process would start all over again.

Yugi was holding his head up, looking flushed. She quickly got to her feet; helping him sit down on her cloths covered bed. He laid back all spread out thinking.

"But why?" He asked, gripping some golden pyramid that hung around his neck. She shrugged, putting her hands on her hips while she thought of a good explanation for why she decided to be a guy for the first day of school. Sadly, she couldn't quite think of a good one…just yet.

"I was bored." Cadence stated bluntly, handing her headphones and I-pod to Yugi. He looked at her strangely, and then put them on his head but stilled eyed her with confusion. "This out to calm down your thoughts. Now I have to go to the bathroom...sitting down of course." She said laughing as the panic and embarrassment began to fade. He nodded shakily, taking off the headphones once she left the room.

_"Wow, never saw that coming...Joey and Tristan must have subconsciously sensed that she was a girl. They would never do that stuff for a guy, right?"_ Yami sat at the foot of Cadence's bed, putting a finger to his lip. Yugi was gripping his head, blushing madly with embarrassment. Yami laughed at the way Yugi looked.

"Shut up Yami! It's not funny! This is a crisis on our hands! Tea is falling for a girl! I lost to a girl!"

"Wow that is pitiful. You like Tea?" Cadence asked as she stood in the doorway with two sodas in her hands. Yugi sat up quickly, his face turning bright red. She snickered as she sat on her bed, handing him one"Who were you talking to? Your imaginary friend?" She asked sort of mockingly. Yugi's face started to fade in color when he took a sip of his soda.

"Umm, I guess..." Yami was laughing inside trying not to catch Yugi's attention so he wouldn't look at him. Yugi sighed, relaxing more now. Cadence smiled sweetly, taking the remains of his soda when he finished.

"So, tomorrow are you going to dress up like a guy again?" He asked, crossing his legs and gripping is feet. She nodded, and then shrugged.

"Maybe, Maybe not. I could dress as a girl and say I got a sex change. But then the girls would hate me deeply and the guys would be deeply disturbed and or confused. So I guess I have to dress as a guy." She crumpled the soda can on her head, tossing it in the trashcan. Yugi nodded, standing up from her bed. He walked over to the doorway, opening the door and stepping out slightly, looking back at the girl's smiling face.

"Well, bye Yugi, and please let this be our little secret. I don't want to have to kidnap you!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Cool. See you tomorrow shorty!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Yay its out!

Story Start

Yugi had left about an hour ago. Leaving Cadence to sit there staring at the wall doing nothing, well, breathing. It was quiet too quiet, well, just until her father burst through the door laughing excitedly.

"Huzzah! My daughter brought home a boy! Yes! Wait till your mother hears about this." He clapped his hands happily while gripping his cell phone, typing in a text message to her mother in America. She sweated with annoyance at her overly excited dad; well it was the first time a guy came into her house, so she guessed that for your parents it was a miracle.

"Don't get your sluggish hopes up dad. He just came over to return my brief case that's all." Cadence sighed, twirling her headphones on her index finger to relieve the stress. Her dad laughed again, pinching her cheeks playfully, making them shine a small tint of red.

"Oh, really? Then why was he blushing so badly? Hee hee! It's my baby girls first day of school and already she has a boyfriend."

"Oh come off it! He just found out I was a girl that's why he was blushing. And besides, he likes another girl who likes me but doesn't know I'm a girl yet." She threw her headphones on her computer desk, pouting and crossing her arms. Cadence hated when her father teased her. He frowned sadly, closing his open cell phone with a soft click. Her head lay on the back of the computer chair angrily, staring at the ceiling to avoid the odd tension between father and daughter.

"Oh, you played guy again didn't you...Well it can't be helped that you were born a girl." He patted her head lovingly and walked over to the doorway. He was halfway out before Cadence decided to open her mouth to say something important.

"I met up with Kaiba today...He goes to my school and is in my class." She stated dully, staring at her torn socks now, the blood was starting to rush from her head from staring up. He topped and stared back at his daughter with a questionable look, but he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

_'Dammit, why was I born with such boyish ways... I envy some of the girls. Maybe I should dress as a girl and act like I'm a different person...or I'm a twin...'_ She closed her eyes silently, drifting off into a deep sleep.

…

_'Cadence...a __**girl**__? I'm still confused._' Yugi's mind raced with each passing thought. _'Maybe it was one big dream_.' one thought screamed while another disagreed. He walked slowly into his grandfather's store, locking it behind him. His grandpa sat in a chair reading a game magazine that he got every Sunday. He glanced up at Yugi, smiling happily.

"Did you give it to him?"

"Her..."

"What?"

"Her...Cadence is a girl. She played the whole class for dupes today. I just found out when I got to her house and saw her topless...I mean with a bra though." Yugi sat in a chair across his grandfather, coving his face as the memory raced back into his mind. Grandpa chuckled, closing his magazine and sitting up.

"Well that explains the odd shape of his chest…what a clever girl to do such a thing! She's brave too. No one would ever think of doing that." Yugi stared at his grandfather in confusion. He would have thought that his grandpa would feel embarrassed too; instead he was laughing it off. He couldn't help but smile at his humor.

"I still wonder though, if she'll dress like a guy or girl tomorrow at school?" Yugi threw his jacket on the floor, gripping his knees on the chair. His grandfather nodded, setting his hand down on the counter.

"She must be lonely, or ashamed to let people know about her gender. Find out why and maybe she'll start acting like a girl."

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to keep her secret for her."

…

"It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood

A beautiful day for a neighbor

Would you be mine?

Could you be mine...Hey neighbor!"

It was a beautiful day for school, the sun was shining and Cadence was on her way to her new neighbor's shop/ house. Hopped on various cracks and broken sidewalk piece, psht, who cared about superstition? She reached Yugi's door and gave three loud knocks since the shop was closed at this time. He was probably still confused by what happened last night, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She stood patently outside, rocking back and forth on the ball of her heels, humming the Mr. Rogers theme song over and over since she didn't know any more of the song. Yugi raced down the stairs, almost slipping off the last step with his socks. He had slept in and was running late for school, luckily though; he had packed everything the night before. He grabbed his backpack, running out the door.

"Bye! See ya later Gramps!" He yelled, taking a deep breath and walking next to his new odd neighbor, a little more relaxed now. He had all night to think about the new situation, and was now in terms with it. "So I guess you've decided to continue this sherade?"

"Yup!" Cadence smiled, tugging on a giant red shirt with a skateboard on it. She was dressed as a guy again, not wanting to be bothered about dressing like a girl since she got this far anyway. She smiled happily at Yugi, not knowing what his reaction was. "So how did you sleep Yugi?"

"I had a dream where I was dressed up as a girl..."

"Haha! Last night did get to you!"

"Last night?"

They both stopped and stared at the infamous Seto Kaiba, who was leaning against his black glossy limo that was dazzling in the sunlight. Cadence rubbed her eyes to save her corneous from burning from the glare. Yugi frowned along with her at the sight of Kaiba's smirk.

"Morning Kaiba." Yugi grumbled, pushing her along slightly. Kaiba smirked again, looking over his shoulder. She breathed in angrily.

"So I presume that you know Cadence's Secret. That she's a girl right?" Kaiba's smart-ass tone made Cadence's heart flare with anger and annoyance. One day that jerk was going to get it big time, and by the look on Yugi's face he felt the same.

"Yeah so?"

"Well, then. Cadence would you like a ride to school, considering how late you are. The bells about to ring in five minutes, and at the rate your walking it will take ten minutes to get there."

She gasped and looked at her wristwatch with fear. Dammed, he was right.

"I'll ride, If Yugi rides too." She said, not caring about Kaiba, and more on the fact that she was going to be killed if she was late. Yugi pushed her forward smiling, and walking up the street. She stared back at him with confusion and other mixed feelings. He was ditching her!

"Go ahead Cadence. I can be late for school." He said as he began to pick up the pace. She opened her mouth to protest, but was shoved in by Kaiba and Yugi was far ahead anyway. It was very luxurious in the limo, she had to admit, although she expected a hot tub in it, but there was none. Cadence looked out the window at Yugi, who was running to school; he was pretty fast.

"I hope he makes it." She whispered, putting her feet up on the footrest. Kaiba sat on the other side of the limo, his hand propping up his head. She looked out the window again, trying not to make eye contact.

"So how long did it take the runt to find out?"

"Right after school he caught me with a bra on. And don't call him a runt, he's just vertically challenged."

"You did the same thing last time we met, but I wasn't going to fall for the same thing twice." Kaiba's limo stood to a halt at the school, with three minutes to spare, thankfully. She looked over the road to see Yugi running up on the street. Cadence ran up to him smiling.

"You made it! Yay! Lets go inside and get ready for the big day." She stated happily, much like a child in the first day of school. Kaiba rolled his icy blue eyes with annoyance, he couldn't take much more of her nonsense. Yugi was breathing heavily and smiling up at her face, she felt a small twinge of heat grow on you cheeks.

"Uh..."

"Cadence-Kun!" Tea and Jess screamed in unison while they wrapped them selves on her waist, hugging her tightly and not letting go. Cadence gasped for air, trying to kick them off with all her might but they were like leeches. Yugi and Kaiba stood there in shock watching two loves struck girls trample the girl. This was way too weird for her.

"Cadence-kun, guess what! School is canceled today! Some idiot set the whole kitchen on fire so it will be out for the next two weeks! Now we get to spend non-stop time together." Jess cooed happily, hugging Cadence's waist tighter.

_'Oh Joy...'_ She thought, pushing girls off by their heads. She noticed Joey and Tristan hiding behind the corner of the alley, looking at her intently.

"See, I told you Cadence is a chick magnet! Lets stay with him and we'll get magnified too!"

"What are you two idiots doing...?" Kaiba sneered in disgust at the two boys, who had thought they were concealed. Cadence held in a girlish giggle and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to the mall to look for a new laptop. Mine is being an ass and getting old." Jess and Tea's eyes lighted up with glee at the mention of mall. Yugi ran up next to the girl with happiness written on his face. It was odd that one-day he was freaking scared of her and the next he's smiling like a child.

"I'll come too...to, uh, ya know. Make sure they don't find out about..."

She nodded in agreement. Having Yugi there would stop the chances of being exposed. Joey and Tristan followed too, stumbling over the trashcans.

"W-Wait for us!"

_'This is going to be one hell of a day.'_

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Story Start

Story Start

"I didn't think that _all_ of you would come...Kaiba..." Yugi, Joey, Tea, Jess, Tristan, and very stubborn Kaiba, had followed Cadence to the mall that day, but that didn't stop her from seizing her chance to get guy cloths since she had now spoiled her chance of being a girl in high school.

"So, Cadence-kun, what kind of cloths are you into?" Tea asked in a sweet voice, obviously trying to get Cadence to like her, but god didn't make her roll that way so she pretty ignored her failed attempt. Yugi sighed his 'I really wish I wasn't losing to a girl' sigh.

"Ano...I'm not sure, I haven't been to Japan since I was like...7?" Cadence stated while looking at each individual store. It was true, she hadn't been to Japan in over a couple of years. Her mother, an American businesswoman, married her father when she came to Japan on a business trip about 20 sum years ago. So Cadence pretty much traveled from place to place with her two older brothers until she finally got fed up from traveling and decided to get out of the boys hell hole.

"So desu ka...Well then, lets go pick out some cloths!" Tea started to throw random tops at her faster than she could catch. Cadence yelped a couple of times because of the styles she was picking out for her. She was throwing really tight clothing, which wouldnt look right because of Cadence's breasts.

"T-Tea, I don't think this stuff will look right on me." She stammered while putting back as much as she could. It was only the really tight stuff she through back. Cadence kept the baggy jeans and giant shirts that wouldn't show her chest or curves for that matter. Her eyes begged for Yugi's help through glances, and thank God he quickly understood.

"Now, its time to try them on!"

**"What?!"** Cadence stutterd, backing away from Tea and hiding behind Yugi, which didn't help at all since he was so short. Tea just threw poor Yugi out of the way, but was stopped by Joey who through his arms around Cadence's shoulders and smiled big.

"Aw, is Cadence scared? I'll come with 'em!"

"No! No, no, no, no!" But it was too late; Joey had already dragged the girl into the nearest dressing room. She sat on the ground trying to stop him from what he thought he was doing. Joey had no clue that she where a girl, and if this went the way it was he was bound to find out.

"C'mon, Cadence, I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help you over your phobia!" Joey smiled his doofus smile and grabbed her shirt. She grabbed her shirt back, but it was too late. Joey stared at her chest, while she blushed horribly and covered his mouth.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word." Cadence whispered through gritted teeth.

"Mourh ma mirl?" Joey muffled through her hand while she held him hostage. Yugi busted through the door and stared down.

"Uh, I'm a little late huh?" He whimpered while forming a sweat drop on his head. She glared and turned her attention back to Joey.

"You, you will not say a word to Tea and Jess or Tristan at all! You understand!" She gritted once again and let go of Joey's mouth. He stared for a second while the girl put her shirt back on. Thank god she was wearing a bra.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You knew of this...right?"

"Yup."

"Oh..."

**THUD**

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Story Start

The awkward silence between the three teenagers was a thick as fog and almost visible. The negative energy leaking off of Joey was strong and hard to ignore, which was probably why Cadence where staring at random objects and trying not to make eye contact with the blonde. Yugi, on the other hand, was trying his best to explain the situation to Joey, since it was just the three kids walking back. Kaiba had gotten bored and scrammed along with Tea, Jess, and Tristan.

"Joey, Cadence was-"

"A _girl_, I get it." Joey interrupted Yugi and puffed out his bottom lip. Cadence kicked a random stone and tried to hide her embarrassment behind a giant smile. Joey puffed out his lip more and folded his arms.

"I'm Sorry, Joey." She stated, putting her arm around Joey's shoulders. Yugi held in a laugh after seeing Joey's expression. Now that Cadence was a girl to him, he blushed at every little move she did. Yugi laughed a bit more, but felt a tiny tug on his heart.

_'Yugi, what's wrong?'_ Yami, the spirit he was haring his body with, asked while floating next to him. Yugi couldn't really understand why he was feeling a bit sad. Cadence and Joey walked ahead, not noticing Yugi standing behind by himself.

"I guess, Yami, that I'm sad because Cadence isn't my little secret anymore..." "Yugi, why are you so far behind? Hurry up!"

…

Joey had reached his house fifteen minutes ago, leaving Cadence and Yugi to walk the rest of the way home together. She began to whistle a tune and decided that the frown plastered on Yugi's face shouldn't be left alone.

"What's up short stuff?" Cadence asked in a humorous tune, leaning into Yugi's face from the side while he tried to keep his pace. Yugi sighed and ignored her happy-go-lucky smile. "If its about today, I don' find you at all responsible for letting Joey find out."

"I know. You're too nice to be angry with me. I jut feel kind of down." He looked up at the sky, his gold puzzle swaying side from side. Being the kind of person she was, she grabbed his pyramid puzzle and stared at it.

"I don't think its safe to be walking around with something this valuable. I mean, its pure gold right?" Cadence asked, not knowing that some other people had heard her. Yugi's face went red, and she felt a small tug on your heart. "Uh..."

"Heh, I don't think its safe for two weaklings to be walking around the dark." A sinister voice echoed through the alleyway, along with the laughs of other men. Cadence felt Yugi tense, and she gripped her fists ready for battle. A large man with various tattoos and piercings walked out with a group of four men behind him, each looking more sinister for the next.

"We don't want any trouble, so just go away." Cadence snarled, trying to hide the sake in her voice. Yugi was silent and she could tell he wanted to get out of here too.

"You may not want trouble, but we do." The man snickered, and put a cigarette to his mouth while some of his men grabbed Cadence by the wrists. One of them wrapped his arm around her chest and laughed.

"Hey, Boss, this dude is a chick!" The punk said, touching her chest in an inappropriate way.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Yugi pushed the punk and punched his stomach, but he showed no sign of pain. Two other creeps pushed Yugi aside and held Cadence down on the floor.

"I wonder what the little kid will do if he sees his girlfriend get raped right in front of him?" The boss laughed, spitting out crud from his cigarette. Cadence could feel the tears form from the side of her eyes and leak out. They had her pinned and Yugi was being held back as well. The air was escaping her lungs quickly as she started to hyperventilate. Yugi seemed to have stopped struggling and given up.

"Now, girly, lets have some fun..."

"Let her go, **now**." A deep and unfamiliar voice demanded. Cadence opened one of her eyes again, searching for the speaker and realized it was actually Yugi.

_'The hell...?'_ She thought as she stared up at Yugi in awe. His eyes where allot sharper than usual, and he seemed taller than before, but she assumed that it was just the lack of flowing air that was messing with her mind. The punks that held her down laughed and gripped her throat.

"You think its cool to act tough, little man?" One of them stated, gripping harder on Cadence's neck, causing bruises to appear. Another guy grabbed Yugi by the wrists like he had done the girl and held him down while another punk was trying to remove her pants. She felt the air escape faster and she couldn't keep her consciousness for much longer. Finally, she let her eyes fall and the world went black.

…

"Cadence? Cadence wake up." The normal, little voice of Yugi made Cadence opens her eyes fast. He was leaning over her with tears streaming down his face. She was shocked and felt the warm covers of a bed underneath her body.

"Yugi, what happened?" Cadence asked silently, the small pain on her throat made her cough. Yugi whipped the tears from his eyes and smiled greatly.

"Yugi, is she awake?" Yugi's grandfather was also standing over Cadence with a bowl and wet washcloth. She sat up and looked around the room. It was tiny with Duel monster posters on every wall, and a dresser with cloths hanging out. Grandpa smiled and walked out the room. "I'll leave you two to talk this out."

"Yugi, what happened...?" She asked again. Yugi stared at the floor, then looked back up at Cadences confused face.

"You got hurt, and I tried to help you." He stuttered, tugging on his puzzle. Cadence remembered that right before she had passed out, Yugi had changed drastically. And she knew that something must have happened. You grabbed his puzzle and stared at it again, that puzzle must have done something to do with it. Yugi's face turned red again, and he gripped her hands. "I'm sorry..." He stated again with tears in his eyes. She felt another giant tug at her heart and wrapped her arms around Yugi in a tight hug.

"Its okay, you did nothing wrong..."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Story Start

Story Start

Yugi stared sadly at the face of his friend Cadence who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Because of the incident that happened earlier that day, she was to sleep over that night to make sure she was okay. To Yugi, looking at Cadences face was like having a not in his stomach.

_"Yugi...she's fine. I came just in time."_ Yami sat on the bed next to her, and smiled at Yugi's worried face. Yugi turned his eyes away from Yami and grabbed his stomach.

"I know, but I wish I could have done something! She was getting hurt and I was too weak to help her! When I saw her in pain like that I felt like a knife had gone threw my heart!" Yugi cried, wiping the tears from his face. Yami frowned and put his ghostly hand on Yugi's shoulder.

_"Maybe you-"_

Cadence heard mumbles of two familiar voices talking, making her open your eyes. Yugi was sitting in a chair by her bed, crying and holding his stomach tightly to the point that his knuckles were white. She sat up worried and stared into his watery eyes.

"Yugi what are you doing up at...1:00 am?! That can't be right!" You exclaimed picking up the alarm clock by Yugi's bed. He took the clock from your hands and set it back down.

"No, its right. I just couldn't sleep." He looked away from your gaze and began to play with his puzzle. She smiled and patted his spiky hair.

"How about tomorrow we go out, y'know, to like a movie or-"

"To the arcade?" Yugi interrupted with a semi happy look on his face. Since school was out anyway Cadence and Yugi had so much time on their hands until they fixed what the fire had damaged. She nodded, and ruffled his hair again.

"Okay, but this time, I'm going to need to buy a dress."

…

"Uh, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yug, I shaved my legs and got a bikini wax. I'm not going to wear men's cloths today." Cadence stated, pulling down on her new summer dress. Yugi smiled meekly and took her hand, which was shaking, and began to walk with you to the arcade.

_'This is like, at date!'_ She thought holding her breath happily. Never in her fifteen years of life had she been on a date with a boy before. Cadence didn't know why she felt so happy, but she didn't really care and continued to follow Yugi to the arcade with a small hop in each step. She looked around the city and noticed Yugi looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. He jumped and cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, this is the first time I've ever seen you in a dress before..." Yugi blushed, poking his two pointer fingers together and staring at the ground.

"Hm, your right." Sheagreed, looking at her dress. It was a soft flower blue and made your curves really pop. When she wore her black baggy shirt and jeans it was very hard to tell what gender she was, but in this dress anyone could clearly tell that she was a girl. She smiled at Yugi, looking directly in his eyes.

"Cade-"

"Yugi!" Yugi and yourself looked up the street and noticed Tea running right towards the two with emence speed. Cadence felt her heart drop and a small wave of anger raced over her. Yugi blushed and waved slightly, he seemed to still have some feelings for Tea. She was wearing a tube top and mini skirt with black leather boots, typical Tea. Cadence gaped angrily when Tea shoved her to the side.

"Where you going Yugi? Can I come?" She asked sweetly, winking at him and making his face turn redder. Cadence's face turned red too but for an entirely different matter.

_'That two timing whore! Try and seduce me at school but when I'm gone she flirts with Yugi with no regards to his feelings!'_ She thought, baring her teeth in anger as Tea hugged him tightly to her gigantic chest. Cadence really didn't believe that her breast where real, it was unnatural…and if so, incredibly painful. She grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him away from the annoying brunette. She glared and grabbed Cadence's arm.

"Who are you?!" Tea demanded, tugging Yugi's arm back from Cadence. For a second it seemed like Yugi was going to be in the middle of an all out tug-o-war match. Brunete version green-hair! Cadence smiled, and held out her hand calmly, still gripping Yugi tightly.

"I'm Ca...Cassandra. Yugi's _girlfriend_" She stated, hugging Yugi to her chest tightly after she pulled him out of Tea's grip. Tea's face turned a bet red and stared down at the green-haired girl.

"If you're his girlfriend then why haven't I seen you around, Cassandra?" She folded her arms and leaned on her leg.

_'This woman is truly a bitch.'_ Cadence thought, holding Yugi closer to her chest, much like a child to their toy. True Cadence's chest was real, but not as big. B-cup at best.

"I'm home schooled and Yugi's neighbor." She didn't lie about the last part, but she wasn't home schooled. Yugi was practically in shock over having two girls fight over him right before his eyes, which didn't happen everyday. Tea was ruining Cadence's date with Yugi and making her heart hurt. She smiled and began to walk off.

"All right Cassie, I'll see you around."

"When I'm back to my boyish self tomorrow I'm going to make that girl's life hell..." Cadence mumbled, still holding on to a very red Yugi. "You okay Yug?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, jut a bit confused though." He shook, taking a deep breath and losing the color on his face.

"Good, for a second I thought you were going to pass out on me back there." She smiled, rubbing her face against his. The red returned, making him conk out right in her arms. "Well, I guess our date is over..."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Story Start

Story Start

"Man..." Cadence sighed angrily at her bedroom desk, doodling random sketches of tea dieing in various ways. Fire, drowning, electricity, etc…she drew it all. She was pretty much bummed out about her very short and interrupted _date_ with Yugi. It was odd about how much she thought of Yugi when he wasn't around, and how much she wished she could talk with him right at that moment.

**Brrriiiinnnng**

_'Yugi?'_ Shethought happily, picking up the cell phone that was sitting on the edge of her desk under some cloths and eagerly answering it with a smile on her face.

_"Hello, Cadence."_

"Kaiba...how the hell did you get my cell number?"

_"Did you forget your father works for me?"_

"Ah, yes...What do you want?" Cadence asked coldly, wishing he were right at the door so she could show him her mean face. She heard a chuckle on the other line, and immediately felt her face grow red with anger.

_"Well, I was wondering if you would come over-"_

"Hell no."

_"Fine, then your father will half to find a good spot in the unemployment line."_

"Okay...just send a limo for me..."

…

Cadence stood out side of Kaiba's mansion with her suitcase of cloths for the next couple of days she would be staying at Kaiba's. her grimace grew along with her anger for Kaiba. Slowly she made her way to his front door and knocked lightly, hoping no one would answer so she could go home. Slowly the handle opened to reveal Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba.

"Cadence! You're here!" He yelled excitedly, latching onto the annoyed girl's waist in a tight hug.

"Its been a while, Mokuba." She stated, feeling rather uncomfortable. "Do you know why I had to come here?"

"Yeah, Seto says you have to baby-sit me for a couple of days while he works late." Mokuba snuggled closer in her stomach. It had been a couple years since she had seen Mokuba, and he sure had grown. In fact he was thirteen now, righ?

"Fun..." Cadence mumbled walking inside of the mansion. Maids took her belongings up to the room she was to stay in for the next two days. She looked around and couldn't help but feel a small bit of guilt for leaving Yugi by himself.

…

Yugi sat happily at his desk with Yami sitting on the end of it. Yugi had been telling his spirit companion all about the date he had, had with Cadence since Yami was dormant in the puzzle.

_" She seems to be quite the fire cracker."_ Yami stated, laughing at the blush groing on Yugi's face.

"Yeah, she's so much fun." Yugi stated, holding the puzzle in his hands. Yami cocked his head and patted Yugi's tricolor head.

_"Then may I have a turn with her? I want to get to know her more. I did in fact save her."_ Yugi's face was filled with surprise at Yami's quick question. True, Yami did save Cadence, so he did deserve a chance to get to hear Cadence say thank you. Even though Yugi said yes, he felt his heart tug more than he liked it too.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Yay! I'm almost up to date XP Just about for more chapter to go and then I can continue the series!

Story Start

"Good Morning!"

"Go away!" Cadence groaned heavily at the sight of Seto's housemaid, Clara. Ever since Cadence set foot in the house she had been taking care of her every need. Literally. If she had to take a leak she would fallow her to the toilet with arms full of toilet paper, If she sneezed she handed her piles of tissues, and if she yawned from exhaustion she would hold Cadence down and pretty much smother her with goose feathered pillows. Yes, Kaiba made sure that she were well taken care of.

"But, Ms. Cadence, you need to take make sure Mokuba is taken to school on time today. Master Kaiba wouldn't like it if he found out that Mokuba was late for school again." Clara stuttered, pulling the piles of covers off Cadence's sleeping form. Yesterday she forgot to wake up in time to take Mokuba to school and had to race him in at 2:00 in the afternoon, about ten minutes before he was going to be let out anyway. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Fine..." She mumbled, sitting up and throwing her legs over the edge of the king sized bed. Cadence scratched her messy bed head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door on Clara's nose.

_'My god, she's like a frickin' dog! ...Only less cute.'_ She thought, feeling the water to see if it was warm enough for a shower. She looked at the clock, which said 7:00 am.

"Allrighty, I've got about an hour and a half to get Mokuba to school." She mumbled, jumping in the semi warm shower. "Damn you Kaiba..."

…

Yugi sat in his grandpa's chair in the shop with his cell phone. He tried to call Cadence about fifty times at her house to see if she would like to go on a date with him..er...Yami. He sighed and set his cell phone on the counter in defeat.

"Where could she be?" He mumbled, not noticing that his grandfather was looming over him with an evil smile.

"Who?" Grandpa said while grabbing Yugi by the neck. Yugi jumped and almost through his grandpa across the room.

"Grandpa?! Don't do that!" Yugi yelped in annoyance, gripping his heart, which was practically in hi throat. His grandpa chuckled and rubbed his grandchild's head.

"Aw, but you look so worried! I just wanted to take your mind of things!" He laughed, putting some new Duel monster cards in the front glass.

"But Im always worried!" Yugi protested, snatching a packet of cards and tearing it open.

"True, but you were never worried about a _girl_ before."

"Sh-shut it!"

…

"Bye Mokuba!" Cadence yelled, waving goodbye to the spiky haired boy. She sighed heavily, relieved that her babysitting would be put off for a couple of hours. It was only 9'oclock and she was wide-awake. "I could be sleeping..."

She sighed again, feeling a smile tug on her leg by a little girl with blonde hair. The girl held a teddy bear and seemed about eight to twelve years old. Since Mokuba was about thirteen and Cadence was on the verge of sixteen, she wasn't that younger than herself.

"Hey, stop sighing! You're going to lose your happiness!" She yelled in a stuck up way. Cadence lifted an eyebrow at the fact that she thought she was trying to say something nice, but instead it came out all-angry like.

"O-Okay?" She mumbled, looking down on the little girl.

"And your cell phone has been vibrating right by my ear for the longest time!"

"S-Sorry!"

_'What a little...'_

**Unread Messages: 50 Read: 1 Unread TXT: 10 TXT MESSAGE: Cadence? Where R U? -Yugi**

"Yugi's been calling me?!" Cadence gasped out loud, obviously catching the small girl off guard.

"You know Yugi Moto?!" She demanded pulling on her pants leg again, almost making it slide down.

"Um, yes?" She mumbled, taken aback by her sudden out burstand tugging her pants back up. "We are really good friends."

"I'm Rebecca Hawkins and I will not lose to you!"

"Wha...?"

…

_" Do you think she's okay?"_ Yami asked, floating by Yugi who was searching the city for Cadence.

"I don't know...Knowing her she probably got herself exposed or-"

"Hey! Did you see that Green haired American getting her ass whooped by that eight year old?"

"Yeah! That poor girl!" Yugi and Yami stared at each other in wonder.

"Could it be?"

…

"Uh, um..."

"Send out a monster already!" Rebecca called out, stomping her foot in annoyance at the green haired girl's foolish attempt at Dueling. Cadence looked down at her pitiful cards with no strategy at all, and wondered what had gotten her into this battle. She held her breath and took out scapegoat and put it on the disky thingy, as she put it.

"I hope this buys me some time...what kind of monsters are these?" She wondered watching this puff balls glide and coo.

"Those arent monsters!" Rebecca called out, sighing heavily in anger. _'This snot-headed girl is good! How did she know I would have beaten her if she sent out a monster with my trap card? What is she thinking?_'

_'Oooh, this card in shiny! I like Shiny cards!'_ Cadence thought, playing with some random card she had picked out. She was too busy to notice that Yugi had joined the crowd as well.

"Just as I thought!" He mumbled to Yami, who had appeared from the puzzle. "Is that Rebecca Hawkins?!" While Cadence was too bust to notice, Rebecca spotted him almost immediately in the crowd. Her expression flipped from angry little child to heart filled angel from above.

"The hell?"

"Yugi! Yugi, My love! You came to watch me?!" Rebecca called out with a love filled voice. Cadence twitched and felt a bit of throw up reach her mouth.

"Yugi?" She looked down on the crowd and saw Yugi standing right in the front, staring at her and Rebecca in confusion.

"Cadence?! The hell are you doing?!" Yugi yelled, trying to get his voice over the crowd of people. He was starting to be pushed back by some of the crowds people. He stumbled back and fell in the crowd. Cadence dropped the disk thingy Rebecca had lent to her, and raced over to Yugi with worry.

"What?!" Rebecca yelled, watching the holograms disappear. "Who won?!" She yelled, punching her disk. Cadence's disk began to light up and showed the word 'winner'. "She won?!"

"Yugi!" She pushed through the crowd and dragged the boy from the crowd out into the open. He was semiconscious, and was mumbling some sort of gibberish before snapping back into reality. He stared up at her worried face before wrapping his arms around her neck in tears.

"I looked everywhere for you! I called fifty million times! I sent like ten text messages! I-"

"Went over your calling limit and probably have to pay big time." Cadence laughed, rubbing Yugi on the head, ignoring the screaming child in the street.

"Why were you battling Rebecca?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really know?"

….

_"Duel me!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Who ever wins gets Yugi!"_

…

"Yeah..." She mumbled, hugging Yugi in a tight hug. Yugi's face dropped a bit before asked,

"You want to go on a date tonight?"

To be continued...

.


	10. Chapter 10

Story Start

Story Start

_"She likes cookies, Yami. So make sure you get her one."_

"Yugi, I think I can handle one little girl." Yami sighed at his friend's soul as he walked around in Yugi's body. It was Yamis first time going on a date with Cadence and he was perfectly relaxed.

_"Oh yeah, I forgot you've had 5,000 years of womanizing."_ Yugi sighed angrily as he sat on his bed. Yami looked over at Yugis face and almost immediately noticed the discomfort.

"Whats wrong?" Yami asked, sitting next to Yugi's soul. Yugi looked away, not wanting to answer for he himself didn't know what to say. "Yugi, I just want to get to know her. I'm not going to take her away from you."

_"All right, just go!"_

…

"Clara, its all up to you!" Cadence sang, pulling her dress over her head, almost tripping but she caught herself. This time for the date, she hoped Yugi wouldn't faint like he did before, and that Tea would go get hit by a car if she fallowed her.

"But, what if Master Kaiba comes home and finds that you are not here? What should I say?" Clara stuttered as she nervously fluffed her pillows. Cadence was pretty sure that wouldn't happen, considering Kaiba was on a four-day conference and it had only been two days.

"I doubt that will happen, and besides, I'll be back by nine at the latest." She answered, sliding her foot in her high-heeled shoe. Clara gave the girl a worried look, her eyes darting from place to place. "I promise I'll be back. Now where is my cell phone." "Ok..." …

Yami stood outside of Yugi's grandfather's game shop, waiting for Cadence to show up for their first date, for Yami anyway. Since Yugi was now dormant in the puzzle he was to take over and get to know cadence much like Yugi did. He hated to admit it, but he felt sort of jealous that Yugi had a friend he barely knew. He sighed and leaned against the glass window.

"Hey there he is!" Cadence whispered, spotting the tri colored hair from down the block, but because of the distance she couldn't make out the face very well. "I doubt anyone else would have that hairstyle." She muttered, sprinting in her heels to the game shop. "Yu...gi?" She trailed off as she reached the game shop in her fancy dress and now scuffed high heels. The boy in front of her did look similar to Yugi, but it definitely wasn't him or so she thought. He walked up to Cadence happily; shaking your hand as if it was the first time he had ever met her. "Umm..."

"Whats wrong Cadence, you look troubled." He asked, gripping his millennium puzzle. She grabbed the puzzle from his hand and examined it thoroughly. It was pure gold, so it was Yugi's puzzle. "Are you ready for our date?" He laughed nervously in his deeper voice.

"S-Sure..." She mumbled, recognizing that voice before when she was almost raped by those punks. But Yugi had saved her, and he sounded exactly like that. "All right, lets go!"

_'It has to be Yugi...right?'_

…

Cadence and..._Yugi_ continued to walk from different department stores and looked at many different items that she had recognized from America. But she still had that feeling that something wasn't right.

"Ah, look at this one, Cadence!" Yami laughed, handing Cadence a novelty key chain that had some crude humor written on it. She giggled and looked it over.

"I'm going to buy this!" She stated, trying her best to act as normal and unsuspicious sheu could around this person who claimed to be Yugi. She didn't want to cause any trouble in case it was the real him, but it was hard to believe that this taller version of Yugi was the real one.

"Cool, I'm going to buy this one." He stated, grabbing yet another key chain from the rack. She found that this was the perfect time to ask questions.

"So, _Yugi_, how's grandpa doing?" Cadence asked, trying to hide her emphasis. The other Yugi seemed startled at her tone of voice, but then laughed it off.

"He's good, and eccentric as always." He laughed, gripping his puzzle. "But if you excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

"All right..." Cadence eyed him as he walked into the bathroom. "What is he up to...?"

"Cadence!"

"Joey?" She turned around to face the blonde is surprise. He was wearing his white and blue T-shirt with a giant smile on his face; surely he of all people who agree that this Yugi was a fake.

"The one and only! I saw you here with Yug a second ago, and I wanted to say hi." He said, looking over her new key chain. Cadence frowned and sighed.

"Joey, I don't think thats the real Yugi." She whispered, trying not to obtain unwanted attention by the clerks and other customers. Joey looked at her oddly, and patted her head.

"Heh, there are times when I think he isn't himself...but I think you shouldn't get over worked about this." He laughed nervously. Obviously he was hiding something important from her, Cadence could tell by the way he scratched his cheek.

"He's like...two feet taller than usual. So you call that normal?"

"Growth spurt?"

"Joey!"

"Sorry, Cade! I can't tell ya the secret unless Yugi wants me too!" Joey cried, shielding his head from more punches Cadence was about to throw at him. She groaned in anger as she let your fist drop, not noticing the false Yugi behind herself.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling at his friend. Cadence glared at the two annoyingly, grabbing the false Yugi by the chest. She just couldn't take this pressure anymore! "Who are you and what have you done with Yugi!" She yelled, ignoring the whispers and stares of the other costumers. Joey stood in shock at her sudden outburst, but the false Yugi stood calm and smiling.

"Yugi was right, you are very perceptive."

"What...?"

…

"So...Your a pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"Right, and I am the Queen of Atlantis!" Cadence laughed in disbelief at what the false Yugi had just told her. Apparently he was a 5,000-year-old Pharaoh who was living inside Yugi's millennium puzzle and takes over Yugi's body is desperate times. She found this very hard to believe, much like the time her dad tried to convince her the tooth fairy was real.

"Cadence, please believe me." The false Yugi said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off and sat next to the silent Joey.

"If you're really a different spirit then what's your name?!" Cadence demanded, pointing up to the false Yugi in anger. These two were playing her for saps and probably tied and or gagged Yugi somewhere here is domino city.

"I-I don't know, but Yugi calls me Yami."

"So...Yami...where is Yugi?" She asked, resting her head in her hands. He groaned and gripped his puzzle.

"Yugi was definitely not lying about you being hard headed. But right now Yugi is dormant inside of this puzzle."

"You lie! Liar liar pants on fire!"

"...My pants are not on fire Cadence. Surely you jest?" Yami giggled, not understanding what Cadence had just said. She sighed, now starting to take this all in.

"So...Yugi's inside the puzzle?" She mumbled, taking the puzzle in her hands. Cadence watched as the light glinted off the Egyptian eye. Yami sighed and placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Yes, he's sleeping." He stated, holding the puzzle as well. She felt her eyes tear up for some reason, like she missed the real Yugi.

"For how long?" She croaked, worried that she would never see Yugi again. Joey placed his hand on Cadence's shoulder.

"Hey, Yug always goes inside the puzzle. He'll be out when ever he wants too!" Joey smiled, tugging on her cheek. Yami nodded.

"If you want, I can call Yugi out right now." He said, lifting her chin up. Cadence shook her head no.

"No. If Yugi wanted me and you to get to know each other then by god, we will get to know each other!" She stated, not crying any more. Yami and Joey glanced at each other, slightly stunned at her change of heart.

"All right..."

…

Joey had left a while ago to spend some much-needed time with his sister, Serenity, leaving Cadence and Yami to continue their less awkward date. The two had decided to go get something to eat at a nearby fast food restaurant.

"I'll pay for it." Cadence said, taking out her wallet and pulling out a twenty. Yami snatched the money out of her hand and tucked it in his pocket.

"What kind of gentleman would I be to let a lady pay?" He said in his deep voice. It was hard to believe that he and Yugi shared the same body...in fact Cadence felt kind of odd. She grabbed the tray and picked out a seat with Yami.

"Having fun?" She asked, taking a bite out of her chicken nuggets. Yami swallowed his large burger and nodded.

"Yes, although I don't think Yugi will be too happy that I'm eating this. These give him gas..." He stated, taking yet another bite. Cadence giggle and stole one of his fries.

_'Am I flirting?'_ She thought, catching her self quickly. Yami didn't seem to notice her change in demeanor and kept on eating. She began to feel a slight bit of guilt punch her stomach over and over. _'What about Yugi...?'_ her brain told her, making Cadence drop her food and stand to her feet. Yami looked up at her in confusion.

"I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" She said, racing towards the restroom.

"These must make her sick too." Yami thought, taking a bite of fries. Cadence looked at her reflection in the mirror and felt the guilt wash over her. _'Am I falling for Yami too?'_

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Story Start

"I'm such a bad person!" Cadence cried, slamming er face on the bathroom counter inside the fast food restaurant. A woman, who was also in the bathroom, began to slink away quietly out the door. She lifted her head and blew her nose on a paper towel. "I can't believe this is happening! I-I can't fall for Yami too!" She said, just realizing her feelings for Yugi.

Cadence slapped her own face and sneered. "Pull your self together woman! Just because you have a slight infatuation with Yami doesn't mean that you love him!" She smiled, reassuring her self. "All right, Yami must be wondering where I am!" Cadence whispered, pushing the door to the bathroom open. She glanced around the room for Yami, but cringed when she saw just who was sitting with...Tea.

"Hey, Cassie." She cooed, trying to act all sweet, when Cadence really knew of the evil lurking with in. She remembered that Yami was dormant for her date with Yugi and didn't know about how she acted. Yami took a drink of his soda as he watched Cadence and Tea send sparks at each other.

"Its good to see you too...Tea." She forced a smile and sat really close to Yami. Even though she didn't like Yami that way, or so she hoped, he still shared a body with Yugi and that body now belonged to Cadence. She was going to fight to the death if she had too.

"Cassie?" Yami cocked his head in confusion. That right! Since Yami was dormant he still had no clue that she used another alias around Tea so she wouldn't find out who Cadence was.

"Uh, yes, Yugi?" She smiled, hiding the fact that this could be the time where her cover was blown. Yami looked up at Cadence weirdly.

"But I thought you-"

"Oh! Yugi, my stomach hurts! I think it's this food!" Cadence held her stomach tightly, faking the stomachache so that he wouldn't say her real name. He stood from his chair and picked her up.

"We've go to get you home!" He said, totally forgetting that Tea was sitting at the table. She stared angrily in Cadence's direction, crushing the soda cup in her hands.

"Damn you, Cassie."

…

Cadence laughed hysterically once she and Yami had made it to Yugi's game shop. Yami looked at her with worry because he still thought she was sick and needed to rest.

"Did you see the look on her face!" She laughed evilly, walking into the game shop. Grandpa had heard them coming and hid behind the counter so he could witness every thing. Yami frowned, not liking what Cadence did.

"Its not good to fake sicknesses." Yami stated, poking her in the stomach. Cadence stuck her tongue out at him, too happy to care about what she did. She beat Tea, that's all that mattered.

"Who cares? I win!" Cadence danced, doing various dances such as the hoola and others. Yami smiled and took her in a giant hug. She could feel a giant blush creep to her cheeks. Grandpa watched from behind the glass counter, smiling to himself.

"Uh..." Cadence stuttered, feeling that small wave of guilt again. He let go slowly, letting his hand run down her arm.

"Yugi was right, you're to hard not to love." He gave Cadence a small kiss on the cheek before a small flash of light hit her eyes and the Real Yugi appeared. He yawned, and looked around the game shop.

"Huh...?" He stated, confused at where he was and why he was there and not Yami. He then noticed Cadence standing right in front of him. "C-Cadence?" He stuttered, feeling a blush come to his cheeks.

She looked down at him, her heart filled with too much happiness and joy to hold when she saw him come out for the first time today. Cadence completely forgot about the kiss Yami gave her on the cheek and leaned into his face. She could feel the heat from his blush radiate off of his face.

"C-Cadence...?" He asked, totally confused with the girl now. Cadence ignored him and pressed her lips lightly against his. Her eyes closed as his shot wide open. He looked around the room frantically before closing them and kissing her back with a small smile creeping on both their faces.

_'Perfect Blackmail!'_ Grandpa thought, taking out his camera and preparing to take a picture as Cadence and Yugi deepened the kiss. Grandpa chuckled slightly as he aimed the camera. _'Next time I ask you to clean your room you better, Yugi!'_ He took a flash picture, which startled both Cadence and Yugi, breaking their kiss. Grandpa chuckled and stood from the counter.

"Oh ho ho ho!" He laughed, showing Yugi the camera. Yugi felt his face light up in lights.

"G-G-Grandpa!" He shrieked, chasing after the old man. Cadence felt herself blush too, but she was too happy to care about being caught. She loved Yugi...and nothing would stop her from loving him till the day you died.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Yay the last one to be transferred from quizilla

Note: Yay the last one to be transferred from quizilla! Now I can start updating as usual!

Story Start

Cadence set her cell phone down on the counter next to the futon Yugi's grandpa had set out for her to sleep in that night since it was too dark for her to walk to Kaiba's house by her self. She had left Clara a text message saying she would be there first thing in the morning. She yawned and laid her head on the soft pillow, her hair pushing up to her face.

_'My hair's gotten long.'_ Cadence thought, pulling on the green strands and measuring their length with her brown eyes. _'Any longer and I won't be able to pull off the guy look...'_ She glanced around Yugi's room and sighed, he still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"Yugi! Come on! You've been in there for an hour! Either you have some bad diarrhea or your trying to avoid me!" She called out from the futon, hearing the toilet flush before Yugi walked into the room.

"Its not my fault that Yami ate fast food!" He groaned, holding his stomach in pain. Cadence could hear small gurgling noises come from his abdomen so she guesses he wasn't lying. "Darn you, Yami!" He sneered, lying on his bed. He leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down at her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had another spirit in you...?" Cadence asked, closing her eyes and thinking about the kiss Yami had given her before you kissed Yugi. He sighed.

"Well, I didn't know how you would react..." He whispered, letting his pyramid like puzzle fall over the edge and hang by her face. "You...don't think I'm weird now, do you?" He stuttered, looking at Cadence with a serious look on his face. She chuckled and tugging on his puzzle and making him fall off the bed and roll next to her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, giving him a small peck on the cheek and watched him blush.

"I kissed you didn't I?" She mumbled, feeling her eyes grows heavy and sleep begins to over take her. Yugi's blush faded and a smile grew on his face. Cadence let her eyelids fall and ended her fight against sleep.

"Yeah..."

…

**Briiiing. Briiiing******

Cadence's cell phone vibrated and rang over and over for about ten minutes before she finally decided to answer it. She groaned angrily, shooting up from the futon where she had slept that night. Yugi had also slept on the floor with her, but she didn't care.

"Right now, who ever is calling me at...6:40 a.m. is going to feel thy wrath!" She whispered, picking up the phone in one fluid motion and opening it. "What the hell do you want?!" Cadence screamed, thinking it was Kaiba...who was most likely to call her this frickin' early.

_"Cadence Sarah Jody! How Dare you speak to your mother like that!" ___

"M-Mom? I'm sorry!" Cadence stuttered, hoping her mother would forgive her. She hadn't called in a couple of months and since she was in America the time difference was great. "H-How are you?" Cadence asked, not sure why her mother was calling.

_"I'm good. I missed my little girl while I was away!"_ She began, her voice sounding very excited, and knowing her mother...that wasn't completely good for the girl. _"But I'm here now!"_

"Your in Japan?!" Cadence gasped, sitting up further and leaning against Yugi's bed. She quickly covered her mouth and glanced down at Yugi, hoping she hadn't wakened him. He yawned and rubbed his eye, but continued to sleep soundly. "When did you get here?! Why?!"

_"You sound like you're not happy to hear that!"_ She mumbled, sounding very angry. Cadence rubbed her head nervously and laughed.

"Ahhah...I'm happy mommy...but this is just a bit too sudden." She sighed, patting Yugi lovingly on the head. There was a long pause on the phone, and for a second she thought that she had lost her mother. "M-Mom?"

_"Hey little sis!"_

"Oh. God. No."

_"Hey, Hey!" _Cadence could feel her spine tingle and shudder at the sound of both her obnoxious brothers over the other line of the phone. She clenched her fist. It wouldn't have been as bad if it was just one of them, but no, it was both. _"'Sup little sister!"_

"Aren't you two ass wipes supposed to be at college!" Cadence sneered as a vein began to pop from her forehead. Her fist clenched harder as she heard their even more obnoxious laughing. Alex and Allan, her worst enemies since birth...

_" Hey, Alex, doesn't she sound more feminine?"_ Allan snickered, talking to his brother who was on the other house phone so it was three way calling. Alex laughed.

_" Oh my God! She does! Maybe she actually grew boobs this year?"_ Alex stated, laughing along side his brother.

"Shut up! I've definitely have breasts this year! And please don't tell me mom brought you two with her here?!" She pleaded as she began to punch her pillow. Cadence was two pissed off to realize that Yugi was now wide awake and observing her fit of rage. Yami's spirit sat on Yugi's bed, observing you as well.

_"Yup! Nyaaaa!_" They both teased in unison, shutting off the phone so she couldn't yell at them. Cadence slammed her head on her pillow and hung up the cell phone.

"Oh god..."

"What wrong, Cadence?" Yugi asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and helped her sit up. Cadence wiped the waterfall tears from her eyes and smiled meekly. Yami frowned and crossed his legs, even though she couldn't see him.

"My brothers...and Mother...are here." Cadence said, crying into Yugi's shoulder. The picture of her tall mother with her red hair wrapping her arms around Cadence's also green haired brothers, laughing evilly at the girl's expense popped in her head.

"It can't be that bad...Can it?"

"Cadence!"

Cadence's mother wrapped her arms around the girl, smooshing her giant breasts in her face. She shuddered and forced a smile, trying not to seem as disappointed as she felt. She smiled and kissed Cadence's face, leaving her bright red lipstick on her child's cheeks and forehead. Cadence glanced over her shoulder to stare at her college brothers and total frat boys, Alex and Allan.

"Hey sis!" Alex said, rubbing her head then lifting her in the air, tossing her to Allan.

"Hey! She _does _have boobs!" Allan exclaimed, groping his sister's breast and pissing Cadence off even more than she was to begin with. She groaned and hugged them reluctantly...

_'I need to be at Kaiba's right now...'_ She thought, looking at her watch while sighing heavily. Cadence didn't know that Yugi and Joey where hiding behind the shrubs out front of her house, watching her every move.

"This could be a problem..." Joey said, peeking over even more. Yugi nodded and grabbed his millennium puzzle. Now that Cadence's brothers were here they might tell the world that she was a girl.

"No kidding...I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I think that we're going to ask for Kaiba's help on this one..."

To be continued...


End file.
